


Pop Rock and Roll

by everyshootingstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aromantic Character, Gen, M/M, aromantic stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Stiles Stilinski:</strong> I fucking hate my job so fucking much, how do they expect two people to do the job of four people? It's fucking bullshit because I'm expected to get shit in two different departments done and then I have to do another shift's job? All because upper management is too fucking lazy to actually tell third shift to do their god damned job.</p><p> AUGH</p><p>Can I go live in a hole? I'm so close to the point I don't care anymore. I'm so fucking tired and stressed I just sdfsjdfsd</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> Derek (van)Hal(en) is calling you </b></p><p>(aka: "Sterek au: one works at a stressing job. The whole fic is just them ranting about the stress" </p><p>except it went very sidetracked because this fic wasn't actually planned out before it was written.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Rock and Roll

**Author's Note:**

> A little background: Stiles and Derek are in a long distance relationship type thing. Derek's an author in New York and Stiles lives in California and works in retail. It's not stated in here (nor is it really important but I'm covering my bases) but Stiles is somewhere on the aromantic scale (as is most of the Stiles muses I write). Derek's romantic orientation hasn't really hit me but I suspect he's somewhere around the same area as Stiles? Yeah, idk. If I were to expand upon this verse then it wouldn't really become an all out romantic relationship, let's put it that way.
> 
> Uh so, I wrote this when I was asleep. Like I'm not even kidding because I do that...I write while I'm asleep. I tweeted one day "Sterek au: one works at a stressing job. The whole fic is just them ranting about the stress" because I was pissed off about work and I was also angry at myself because I've been sucky bc I've been working so much and I can't really talk to my own Derek, yanno? I keep falling asleep. So this happened. This is what my subconscious wants apparently. This is what I want too, tbh. So yeah, enjoy, I'm sorry for spacing issues and if there's wordings that are wrong? I'm just posting as is before I accidentally delete it and don't save it somewhere. 
> 
> ~~title is an I See Stars song that I vaguely remember listening to when I fell asleep the night I wrote this. the _im just a kid, but i can be strong, i can be anything at all. i can be yours, you can be mine, just for tonight i swear that it will feel right_ really rings out to me everytime I hear the song so i mean why not.~~  
>  <3

**Stiles Stilinski:** Yo, you on here? Didja miss me?

 **  
Derek (van)Hal(en):** No to both of those. Isn't it three am where you are?

   
 **Stiles Stilinski:** three twenty-three actually, and really Der? you're awfully chatty for someone who isn't there

   
 **Derek (van)Hal(en):** Go to sleep, Stiles. Don't you have to work in the morning?

   
Stiles exhaled and let himself fall back against his computer chair when Derek's message popped up. Yeah, he had to work in the morning but he _really_ didn't want to go to bed. He really wanted to stay up and talk to Derek who he'd been practically ignoring all week thanks to the upcoming holiday season and _Black Friday_. Stiles shuddered, then scooted his chair close to the desk again.

   
 **Stiles Stilinski:** nope not going to bed yet, buddy you're gonna have to deal with me for a little while longer

   
 **Derek (van)Hal(en):** Dear god, help me.

   
Stiles snorted softly, “Idiot,” he mumbled, shaking his head.

   
 **Stiles Stilinski:** seriously though der, aren't you at least glad im up and talking to you consciously remember last night when I fell asleep in the middle of typing something and it showed until i woke up and realized i was laying on the keyboard?

   
 **Derek (van)Hal(en):** Okay, I concede. I'm glad you're here, Stiles.

   
Stiles grinned from ear to ear and then glanced over at his bed, “Okay, fuck this,” he said to himself, unplugging his laptop from the charger so he could carry it over to the bed.

   
Once he was down and comfortable and his pillows were propped against the wall behind his bed, he leaned back, setting the laptop on his chest.

   
 **Stiles Stilinski:** fair warning, im now laying down so I might fall asleep on you

And I missed you too, der, I know thats what you /really/ wanted to say.

   
 **Derek (van)Hal(en):** Well since you're talking for me that means I can go back to editing my book then, right?

   
 **Stiles Stilinski:** NO! No no no no no nononononononono you cant leave me, der youve gotta talk to me til I fall asleep!!

   
 **Derek (van)Hal(en)** : You know I could easily call you and we could talk like that, right? Not that I don't appreciate the skype sessions with you but it'd benefit us both.

(maybe)

   
 **Stiles Stilinski** : you know as well as I do that I cant afford long distance, asshole.

   
 **Derek (van)Hal(en):** You /also/ know that I've offered to pay for the difference of your bill if you'd just add damn long distance to the plan.

   
 **Stiles Stilinski:** nope sorry buddy cant let you do that.

although...we could do a skype call and you can edit your dumb manuscript or whatever and I could get more comfortable...

...and maybe you could read to me?

 

**Derek (van)Hal(en) is calling you**

 

Stiles grinned and accepted the call before setting his laptop aside and stretching out on the bed.

 

“Are you happy now, Stilinski?” Derek asked, and Stiles hummed, glancing over at his laptop screen long enough to see that Derek was wearing his working clothes, meaning the comfiest sweater he owned and probably basketball shorts.

 

“I am extremely happy,” Stiles said, curling up on his side, facing the laptop.

 

Derek sighed, shaking his head fondly, “I don't know why I keep you around, Stilinski. It's good to see your face though.”

 

Stiles hummed, “It's good to see your face too, Der.” he mumbled, mic barely picking up his voice.

 

Silence stretched between them for a few minutes before Derek finally spoke up again.

 

“So, do you want to hear some of my new novel?”

 

“You bet your ass,” Stiles said, “I'm always interested in your writing, besides you can vocal edit while you're at it. Make little changes to things whenever you feel like it.” He really didn't want to admit that he just wanted to hear Derek speak until he fell asleep, but he had a feeling that Derek probably already knew.

 

Derek rolled his eyes and then clicked around on his computer for a few minutes before he sat back and began reading from the rough draft of his novel.

 

\--00000--

 

Stiles can't really remember most of what Derek read the night before, because when he woke up the next day his laptop was dead and there was a text on his phone from Derek.

 

 _Your computer died, plug it up next time, idiot._ (5:12 am)

 

 _Sleep well, Stiles and have a good day at work. I'll talk to you tonight._ (5:30 am)

 

Stiles let out a huff and rolled over in bed, pressing his face into the pillows and resisting the urge to giggle like a giddy school girl.

 

\--00000--

 

 **(5:15 pm) Derek (van)Hal(en):** I sent a draft of my novel off to my editor. When she sends it back I'll mail you a copy for your enjoyment.

   
 **(8:37 pm) Stiles Stilinski:** dude that'd be so great, I can't wait because you always do the 24 hour thing so I come home and it's here and adlfkjsafksdf

 

 **Derek (van)Hal(en):** You're ridiculous, Stiles. It's just a dumb novel.

 

 **Stiles Stilinski:** DEREK. No it's /your/ novel, it's the finest piece of writing ive ever read, actually. Or well there's a few others, BUT DEREK, you write /amazingly/ and I'm always happy when you send me manuscripts fresh from Cora because when you make it big, I can be the guy who goes 'yeah well, I knew him before he was famous so back the fuck off, bitches'

and also, more importantly, these are words from your heart, der, theyre words that you feel, that you painstakingly wrote with the utmost amount of care and I like that, I like reading your words, Im so actively involved with your budding career because I admire the way you write words and I know that youre going to change the world some day man, theyre already changing my world, der, and I know that might not be much but the fact that you trust me enough to share this with me means the entire world to me.

 

 **Derek (van)Hal(en):** …

 Wow.

 I'm speechless. Thank you Stiles. That is the highest compliment that I've ever received.

  ~~You mean a lot to me too.~~

 I'll gladly share all of my writing with you, even the very (terrible, horrible, absolutely /bad/) harlequin novels I used to put out online before Cora became my editor and publisher.

 

 **Stiles Stilinski:** <3

REALLY????

 

 **Derek (van)Hal(en):** Yes.

 

**Derek (van)Hal(en) is sending Moon Eternity.docx**

 

 **Stiles Stilinski:** jesus christ derek. moon eternity?

 

 **Derek (van)Hal(en):** I was eighteen, Stiles. It's a forbidden romance that can only take place during the full moon. Warin Westfall(shut up, eighteen, remember?) is a sorcerer who creates a spell that simulates the full moon so he and his lover Francis Baynes can be together forever.

 

Of course there's a lot of uncalled for porn too. Francis is a shape shifter so things get interesting.

 

Stiles was cackling to himself and quickly pulled up Snapchat on his phone so he could snap a picture of his grinning face along with the caption _my loins are ready der_  and send it to Derek.

 

 **Derek (van)Hal(en):** You are not my favorite person anymore. Don't laugh. It made me quite a few dollars when it was in its peak.

 

 **Stiles Stilinski:** sure thing, der. You keep telling yourself that you dont enjoy everything I say, that you don't enjoy me ;D

...oh god that sounded wrong.

 

 **Derek (van)Hal(en):** :)

 

 **Stiles Stilinski:** Cheeky asshole. Im going to tease you about moon eternity forever, actually thats going to be my next tattoo...when you get famous im going to start a fad. All of your bad harlequin titles will be ~meaningful~ tattos

 

 **Derek (van)Hal(en):** Oh god no. Don't even think about it because I will cut you off so fast that you'll get whiplash.

 

 **Stiles Stilinski:** ;D

 

\--00000--

 

 **Stiles Stilinski:** I fucking hate my job so fucking much, how do they expect two people to do the job of four people? It's fucking bullshit because I'm expected to get shit in two different departments done and then I have to do another shift's job? All because upper management is too fucking lazy to actually tell third shift to do their god damned job.

 AUGH

Can I go live in a hole? I'm so close to the point I don't care anymore. I'm so fucking tired and stressed I just sdfsjdfsd

 

**Derek (van)Hal(en) is calling you**

 

“Take your laptop over to the bed...and don't forget to plug it up,” Derek said as soon as Stiles connected the call.

 

Stiles glared at his desk but eventually pushed himself back, taking his laptop over to the bed and plugging it up like Derek said.

 

“Now go get your favorite comfortable clothes and don't lie and say you don't have any. Change and then come back in here and get in the bed.”

 

It took Stiles several minutes to comply, coming back into the bedroom in a pair of fuzzy gray pajama pants and a really big t-shirt. He didn't say anything to Derek, just threw himself into the bed and curled up around one of his pillows.

 

Derek had put on some sort of soft instrumental music in the background that Stiles recognized as a mix of the Winter Soldier soundtrack and Mozart or Beethoven.

 

“Comfortable?” Derek asked, watching Stiles through the video window.

 

Stiles hummed, closing his eyes, “This is nice and all but you being here in person probably would have been better, Der.” he mumbled.

 

“Unfortunately we can't be together just yet,” Derek said, “But for right now, just imagine that I'm there with you. Pull the blanket up over you, yeah, just like that.”

 

When Stiles cracked open one eye, he saw Derek smiling at him with an oddly soft and affectionate look on his face. “What?” he asked.

 

“I'm going to read to you. You're off tomorrow right?” Derek asked.

 

Stiles hummed in assent, settling back down under the blanket, letting Derek's voice wash over him.

 

(When Stiles woke up the next afternoon, the video call had ended, but he felt well rested although his feet and legs hurt when he got out of bed. Overall, it was a really good day.)

 

\--00000--

 

October blew into November and November into December and after the rush that was Black Friday (wow Stiles was not ready for that shit, but he'd be better prepared next year) he was so ready for the holidays to be over with.

 

He was working more and sleeping less and less, on his days off they were practically reserved for catching up on the sleep he missed when he was scheduled shifts.

 

It was tiring, and what was even more stressing was the fact he hadn't heard from Derek much besides little text messages here and there reassuring Stiles that he was still alive and he'd be back online as soon as he was done visiting family for the holidays.

 

Which yeah, selfish, but still. Derek was his rock, his best friend. He felt slightly disconnected from Derek when they couldn't talk regularly.

 

 **(12/15/2014 12:43 PM) Stiles Stilinski:** Hey Der, just leavin this for you to come back to, but some dude stole a ham today at work, shoved the shit right down his pants and tried waddling out the doors. Asset protection caught him before but it was still hilarious. Maybe your next book should be about a vigilante ham thief.

 

 

Work grew even crazier the closer to Christmas it got, and now with only five more days til the big night, he was working every night but Christmas Day so yeah, he lost some sleep...he lost a lot of sleep actually, which was probably to blame when he sent a text to Derek one night just before he fell asleep.

 

_I miss you and it's really dumb. I miss talking to you and listening to your dumb voice and I really wish I had the money saved up this year to come see you ):_

 

Stiles was very embarrassed and refused to open up Derek's message thread on his phone after that.

 

\--00000--

 

Christmas Day was Stiles' day. Yeah he was supposed to do stuff with his dad but they'd made plans for the day after Christmas to chow down on Chinese and watch Miracle on 34th Street until it got old.

 

Thank god, because Stiles was exhausted and he just stretched out under the blankets and slid his head under the pillows, sighing loudly.

 

Everything was perfect until a knock at the front door disturbed him.

 

He groaned, laying in bed for a few more minutes until he heard the knocking again, a bit faster this time and he sighed and rolled out of bed.

 

Stiles limped to the front door, leaning his weight against it before pulling away and slowly opening the door.

 

“Merry Christmas?”

 

Stiles blinked a bit dumbly, squinting his eyes. He had to be dreaming because there was no way that...

 

“Derek?” he asked, surprise in his voice. “What are you doing here?”

 

Derek hummed, picking up a backpack and small suitcase, “Visiting you,” he said. “Can I come in?”

 

Stiles stumbled back a bit, letting Derek into his house, “Uh...” he trailed off.

 

“As eloquent as always, Stilinski,” Derek said once the front door was closed. He set his bags down and immediately stepped forward, pulling Stiles into a warm hug.

 

“I didn't know you were coming,” Stiles said, eventually, wrapping his arms around Derek. “I'm dreaming, aren't I? It feels like I'm dreaming right now. I remember strictly telling you it'd be _next year_ before we could meet and suddenly you're here. You feel real but you can't be real because good things never happen to me.”

 

Derek held onto Stiles tighter, running his fingers through Stiles' hair as he rocked them back and forth slowly, “I got your text message. We said next Christmas but that's _next year_ and I figured, I'm out traveling for the holidays so why not stop by my favorite person's place for a few days?”

 

“A few days?” Stiles asked surprised, “Derek, you should have said something I could have at least asked to switch around my days,” he said, pulling back from the hug. “Wait, I'll call my manager now and see if I can switch with someone—”

 

“Stiles!” Derek said, placing his hands on Stiles' shoulders, “Calm down, it's fine. I don't mind, I still have a lot of writing to do so I could stay here while you work. I'll come see you on your lunch breaks and we can stay in at nights and eat take out or something and watch movies while you rest up for work the next day. It's fine, we'll be fine Stiles, I promise.”

   
Stiles stayed silent for a while before he let out a sigh, “Alright Der,” he mumbled, stepping forward for another hug, “I'm glad you're here though. I really am.”

 


End file.
